Chained by Satan
by Emaddox
Summary: Ebony was an angel. But when war broke out in Heaven she chose to stand with Lucifer. The war has ended and Ebony has been banished to Hell. Regretting her choice, Ebony searches for a way out of Hell. Yet she is unaware of the powers she will awaken in her quest. Can Ebony succeed in mending her past and returning to Heaven? Or has she bound herself to an unchangeable fate?


Dark. Everything is dark. There is no warmth or happiness in Hell.

Hell. Never in my wildest imagination could I think of a place like Hell. Yet there was never a need for a Hell, that is, not until Lucifer started a war with God. So how am I in Hell? Simple, I am a follower of Lucifer. Whoever followed Lucifer is a demon. Whoever challenged God is a demon.

I am a demon.

I have betrayed my God and my fellow angels in Heaven. But I am not alone, there are many of us who chose to follow Lucifer. And we have all been banned to Hell. Never to return to Heaven, never to be with our God again.

'How could this have happened?' I thought to myself. 'How could I have been so blind as to believe the lies Lucifer told us? Is there nothing I can do to get back to Heaven?'

Suddenly, a faint voice came into my head. "You can come back" said the gentle voice in my head, "but you must prove your loyalty. You must gather your brothers and show that you are all still loyal to God."

I did not understand. Who was talking to me, was someone trying to give me guidance, or was I simply imagining the voice. And what did they mean about gathering my brothers, did they share the same thoughts as me? I looked upon my brothers and sisters for the first time sense being sent here. I was shocked to see how much they had changed, just in appearance, any trace of joy was washed away from them. All that remained were empty shells filed with despair. Yet despite their change, looking into their eyes, I could see how much they wanted to go back home. I now knew that I wasn't alone, and I knew that now was my time to strike.

I found myself shouting aloud, "Brothers! Sisters! What has become of us!? What kind of a fate have we chosen?"

One of my brothers cried out in response, "We were deceived! This is not what Lucifer promised us. We were fools to betray out God!"

"Are we never to go back?" cried another, "Is there no way for us to make up for what we have done? What must we do to please out mighty God?"

While my fellow demons were crying out in pain. The voice from earlier began to speak to me again.

"To please our God, you must abandon Satan and prove your love for our father."

Michael! The voice belonged to Michael. He was talking to me, helping me to find a way to come home. The angels wanted us to come home after all.

"Michael?!"

"Yes Ebony, it is me. You must listen to me. If you wish to rejoin us in Heaven you must do exactly what I tell you.  
Father wants you to come home, as do I. Please, you must come home."

"But how Michael? How can I come home, what do you want me to do?" Silence. Michael was gone, I was on my own. But it was clear what I had to do. I had to prove my loyalty to God in front of Lucifer.

"Lucifer! Demons! Come to me, let me tell you of the most powerful being of all time!" Soon everyone in Hell was surrounding me, I knew I would be able to get their attention. They would think I was going to talk of Lucifer.

"We have been sent to Hell by God as punishment for defying him. Yet he is not the villain. The real villain is Lucifer! He has told us nothing but lies, he has deceived us and tricked us into following him. Oh how wrong we were! Brothers! Sisters! Look at what we have choose! We have given up our God for this, this black obis, this Hell! Please, my comrades, let us stay here no more, let us join together and find a way out of this horrid place."

A shrill laughter broke my speech, "HA! You think you can escape? You have left God and chosen me. You are all demons, you have always secretly been demons and that is what you will remain. No demon will ever leave Hell!"

"We are not demons! We are angels!" the shouts of my brothers and sisters grew stinger and stronger. But their shouts were quieted by a sudden warm glow beaming down on us. The light was almost blinding in this dismal place, yet this glow brought with it happiness. We looked up to the source of the light, and we could see the faces of angels smiling down upon us. It was Heaven! We had done it! We had proven ourselves to God, he was giving us a second chance. Our brothers and sisters in Heaven were just as joyful as we were. As I soaked in the warm glows coming from Heaven, I felt my wings lift me off the ground. Almost at once, we were all flying toward the light, we had done it. We had opened the gateway to Heaven and were going to go home.

But just as we reached the gateway a thunderous roar pierced our ears. Lucifer was racing toward us, He shot us to the gateway, and with one mighty blow, we were plummeting to the ground and the gateway to Heaven was being swallowed up by darkness. I caught one final gimps of our brothers and sisters in Heaven, their shocked and sadden faces was the last I saw of them.

Lucifer looked at us and smiled. "Demons will never leave Hell"

Our gateway was shut, and as I looked at the crushed faces of all the fallen angels in Heaven, I only had one question. How can we escape Hell now?

Ebony was an angel. But when war broke out in Heaven she chose to stand with Lucifer. The war has ended and Ebony, along with the other followers of Lucifer, have been banished to Hell. Regretting the path she chose, Ebony begins to search for a way out of Hell to rejoin her family in Heaven. Yet she is unaware of the powers she will awaken in her quest.

Can Ebony succeed in mending her past and returning to Heaven? Or has she bound to an unchangeable fate?


End file.
